


Something Wicked This Way Cums

by DarklyDreamingDixon



Series: Wicked [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Feeding Kink, Forced Feminization, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Leashes, Lots more tags to be added as we go!, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read Ain't No Rest for the Wicked first, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Total Power Exchange, Trust, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamingDixon/pseuds/DarklyDreamingDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the alternate ending of "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked"!  If you haven't read that first, you really need to.  If you have, then you know what's happening here.  This is the alternate ending where instead of Daryl being rescued by Rick, he continues to stay with Negan, completely brainwashed to basically be his sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Lots of notes here!
> 
> First of all - MIND THE TAGS!!! This fic will NOT be for everyone, just like the original wasn't. 
> 
> Second- This was written for Hillbilly_with_a_heart_of_gold and several other commenters who I inadvertently brainwashed while brainwashing Daryl and they WANTED Negaryl to continue. (I admit... I kinda did too!)
> 
> Third- This will be a chaptered fic but it isn't written in advance so I don't have a posting schedule. I'm a little swamped at work so updates may not come quite as quickly as you are used to from me, but I will do my best. (See after notes for a great rec if you need something else to read while you wait!)
> 
> Fourth- The first few paragraphs in italics are from the original so that I can slide us into the alternate ending from where we were set up.
> 
> Fifth- (and most important)- Much thanks (as always) to AbbeyJewel for beta'ing! You guys have no idea how many mistakes she has to clean up!

_Daryl stirred. He was a light sleeper. Always had been. He heard the familiar sound of his daddy getting out of bed and he knew what that meant. He needed Daryl. It brought a proud smile to the archer’s lips. His Daddy needed him. In the middle of the night his Daddy didn’t usually say much. He just needed a hole to rut into. Well, not just any hole. He needed Daryl’s hole._

_Daryl was in the same position he’d been left in when he was put to bed. He was flat on his stomach. His hands were cuffed behind his back. His clit was caged up and a spreader bar held his legs apart._

_He felt his Daddy move his hips up so that his face and shoulders were against the dog mattress he slept on and his ass was high in the air. But then Negan changed his mind and unlocked and removed the spreader bar. He rolled Daryl over like he was a rag doll and the archer tried to wiggle a bit to make his cuffed arms more comfortable under his own weight. He didn’t try too hard because he didn’t want to move in a direction his Daddy might not want. He looked up at his Daddy’s face as the man lifted Daryl’s legs and pushed his knees back._

_“Hold your legs up high for me, baby,” he whispered._

_Daryl obeyed, holding his legs wide open for his Daddy to take him. He knew he’d be able to hold the new position because he was very strong. He was made to be fucked by his Daddy. He’d never done this before, though. Never been fucked so that he would be able to see the happiness he brings to his Daddy’s face. Daryl smiled but Negan didn’t notice. He was busy tugging out the plug and lining up. Only when he finally sank his cock deep into Daryl’s already-stretched hole, did he look up at his special boy._

_“I’m going to fuck you every way there is. There are so many things I haven’t done to you yet. So many things I have in my very active imagination and you’ll give them to me, right?” Negan whispered._

_“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answered just as quietly._

_“Tell me why,” Negan commanded as he started to thrust in and out. “Tell me why you will let me do whatever I want to your body wherever and whenever. I like to hear you say it.”_

_Daryl struggled a bit to speak clearly, the air in his lungs a little constricted from the way Negan was now pushing his legs almost over his head. “Because I’m only alive to please you. I want to please you. I need to, Daddy. It’s the only thing I’m good for.”_

_“That’s right, baby. You are worthless for the most part.”_

_Daryl started to pout at the sting of those words._

_“No, no, no,” Negan whispered. “It’s okay that you have no worth other than being my cunt to breed. If you were good at anything else then I’d need to use you elsewhere instead of using you here like this when I need a cunt to fuck. So you see how it’s a good thing to be nothing? Being nothing is what makes you so good at being mine.”_

_Daryl nodded in understanding. He knew he was nothing. He always knew that. He never thought he’d ever be as important as he now was to another human being. He smiled again at his Daddy, his body rocking gently against Negan’s thrusts, his clit feeling that electricity. His nipples aching to be touched. The feel of his Daddy’s thick cock filling him, dragging out and filling him again, over and over was absolute bliss. From below, looking up, seeing the pleasure in his Daddy’s face- Daryl thought he looked like God himself._

_The door squeaked and Negan, without even looking in the direction of the noise, whipped his hand in between the mattresses and pulled out the TRP pistol with the baseball bat etched in the walnut grip, and held it to Daryl’s forehead. Daryl was frozen in fear. “Daddy, what are you doing?” he whimpered._

_“None of my men would DARE open my door at this time of night. That means whoever is standing at my door is not one of my men.” Negan said succinctly. “And my guess, baby boy, is that they are here to steal you away from me.”_

**\------Alternate Negaryl ending starts here-----**

Daryl felt the cold metal of the gun pressed to his forehead and tried to shift his eyes over to the door, squinting in the moonlight to see who was there. Negan continued to thrust in and out of Daryl's cunt.

“Rick Grimes?” Negan asked without taking his eyes off his boy. “You here to get your man?”

“Yes.” It was Rick’s voice. Daryl would always know that voice even from just one soft word. 

Negan glanced over quickly then brought his eyes back to Daryl’s. “Ahhh… and your kid. Excellent. I'm sorry to have to let you know, my friends, but you came to a chess game with a set of checkers. Spencer, take their weapons,” Negan said with a chuckle. 

“Daddy, I'm scared,” Daryl whispered. He kept his eyes on his Daddy, his legs still pulled way back towards his head as he heard the exchange by the door.

“Are you fucking kidding, me?” Rick’s voice again. He was surprised.

“Sorry,” Spencer said without conviction. “World works differently now, Rick. I'm no farmer. I can't make anything, I can't grow anything, I can't fish or hunt. I've got no skills to contribute. I have to do what's best for me and that's siding with the group that knows how to do business to get what they need.”

“Want you to just wait there for me a sec, fellas. Till I'm done. Then we can have a quick meeting,” Negan said.

He pulled out of Daryl, yanked him up by his hair and used keys from the dresser to uncuff him. He let Daryl roll back down so he was on his back again. “Legs spread wide for me, darlin’,” he instructed and Daryl obeyed. Negan then handed the gun to Daryl. “Take it, Sweetheart and keep it trained on Rick until Daddy is finished okay?”

Daryl nodded. “Okay, Daddy,” he smiled. He was so relieved that his Daddy wanted to finish first before an important meeting. That meant Daryl was the most important. He liked that. He did what Negan told him even though it meant he had to keep his eyes on Rick instead of being able to watch his Daddy, but he knew his Daddy was proud.

“Daryl, what are you doing? You can end this. Shoot him. Shoot Negan,” Rick said. 

Daryl frowned. “No.”

Negan laughed. “He shoots me then, Spence shoots you and we are in one holy hell of a mess. But the main thing is, Rick, there ain't no way my baby boy would shoot me. Is there, sweetheart?” Negan was back inside of Daryl, filling him, needing him.

“No, Daddy.”

Negan focused his attention back on Daryl like he was the only thing in the room. “Tell me why, baby boy.”

Daryl flicked his eyes from Rick back to Negan and back again. He wished he could look at his daddy. But he had to hold the gun because that was what he was told and Daryl always wants to be a good boy.

“Cause I need you, Daddy. I need you to fill my cunt and take care of me.”

“I take very good care of you, don't I, Darlin’?’”

“Yes, Daddy. And I want to be good for you.”

“Of course you do,” Negan cooed. “You are mine now and ain't nothin’ gonna change that, is there?”

“No, Daddy,”.

Negan began to fuck into Daryl harder. “Daddy likes to mark what's his, doesn't he?”

Daryl nodded, his arms getting shaky from holding the gun and struggling not to cum. He could always cum now from just his daddy’s cock in his pussy. He wanted to cum. He wanted to ask. And he was surprised when his Daddy practically read his mind.

“Why don't you show our company how you cum now just from being fucked. That way they'll understand why you are made to be my cunt.”

Daryl moaned and let his eyes flicker shut for just a few minutes as cum dribbled out of his cock cage immediately at the order. “Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl whispered.

Negan pulled out and stood, a hand now stroking his own cock. “Knees,” he instructed and Daryl obeyed. Negan took the gun back with his right hand, kept stroking with his left. He aimed the gun at Rick and smiled as he came in gushes and spurts all over Daryl’s face, his chest, and the final burst landing on the cock cage. 

“You want Daddy to give you a bath or leave you sticky in his cum for a while?”

“I want to keep you on me, Daddy,” Daryl answered. His voice was peace and bliss and daydream.

“That's the right answer, darlin’.” I think that deserves a reward. Daddy has to piss before the big boys have their meeting. Open.”

Daryl grinned wide. He had done such a good job and his Daddy wanted his piss to go in Daryl’s belly instead of wasted in a toilet. It was hard for him to open his mouth properly because he was fighting his excited smile.

“Aww, sweetness, you can barely open up with that proud grin on your face. All covered with my cum. You look beautiful.” 

“Fucking stop this,” Rick said through gritted teeth.

Negan placed his flaccid cock on Daryl's tongue and pissed. Daryl could tell he was doing it slowly on purpose, holding it a bit here and there to give Daryl plenty of time to swallow it all down. He drank from his Daddy greedily. When he was finished, Negan sat on the bed. “Keep my cock warm as the big boys talk, okay?”

Daryl knee-walked to his spot between his Daddy’s legs and took his soft cock in his mouth, looking forward to the ache his jaw would soon feel from it.

“Okay, Boys. I can talk now. You know how I prefer it. The two of you line up in front of me and get on your knees.”

Spencer urged them forward with the pistol he held and both Grimes’ were again on their knees. Just like so many months ago.

Spencer stood behind them with the gun. Negan tossed his aside on the bed, all the confidence in the world.

“Your other people have already been shown their way back to the Jeep. You will also be shown your way back to the jeep. I just wanted you here because… Well, basically, you were coming anyway. So I thought you deserved a show. Now you've seen it. Your ‘man’,” Negan air quoted, “Does not want to go back. He wants to stay here and serve me. He’s discovered that his purpose in life is to be my cunt and he. Fucking. Loves. It.”

Negan petted at Daryl’s hair. “So I’m not gonna kill ya. Cause you know. I need to eat and my people need to eat and I need you to bring me your food so we can eat it. But I do need you to understand that riding in on a white horse to save a hostage is not necessary. Daryl is not a hostage. And I want you to understand that completely.”

Negan smiled.

“Daryl, off, baby,” he instructed as he leaned down and gave his boy’s ass a few swats. Daryl backed away and pouted at having to let Negan’s dick go so soon. His jaw had barely begun to feel the ache. “Stand up,” he said then turned to Rick and Carl. “All of you.” Rick, Daryl and Carl all stood. Negan put his hands on Rick’s gun belt and slid it off. 

“No,” Rick said, “No fucking way. I’ll die first.” 

“Oh Rick. Don’t be so dramatic. Why the hell would I want to fuck you when I have this sweet piece of ass over here who will do whatever I ask? I just need your damn belt.” He finished taking it off Rick and put it on Daryl. 

Daryl wasn’t sure what his Daddy was doing. Daryl doesn’t wear belts or clothes or anything. He hates them. But he wants to be a good boy so he doesn't question it. Daddy always has his reasons and it will make sense. His Daddy handed him back the gun. “Baby, you are in charge.” Daryl took the weapon and aimed it at Rick again without even an order to do so. 

Negan reached out for Spencer’s gun and the two he took off of the Grimes’. He tucked one in each of the holsters on Rick’s belt and tucked one into the back of the belt and backed away from Daryl. 

“No one’s holdin’ but Daryl.” He turned to Daryl. “Baby boy, if you would like to leave with your friends, you three can go on out the door right now.”

“Daryl,” Carl said sharply and without emotion. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Daryl, please,” Rick begged, his eyes already red-rimmed.

Daryl looked back to his Daddy, the gun in his hand still pointed at Rick. His eyes swelled with tears. “Don’t you want me no more, Daddy?”

“Oh baby, don’t cry! I want you. I NEED you. But if you don’t want to stay with me…”

“No, Daddy,” Daryl sobbed, “Please don’t send me away. Don’t make me go,” he hiccuped with sobs and the gun shook in his hand. 

“Oh, baby. I _hope_ you decide to stay with me. It’s your decision, sweetheart. You are in charge. You have all the guns. You know how bad I need your cunt. I’ll be so sad if you leave me.”

“I can decide?” Daryl pouted, sniffling back tears.

“Yes, baby. You can decide.”

Daryl looked back to Rick and Carl. “Go home. Don’t come back.”

“Daryl, no. You have the guns. This is YOUR call. We can all leave right now,” Rick pleaded.

“No. I am very important to my Daddy. He needs me,” Daryl said firmly. Then he said quieter, “I’m his favorite.”

“You’re _my_ favorite,” Rick said, “ _I_ need you.”

“Those are just words, Rick,” Negan said. “Sweetheart,” Negan said to Daryl, “Daddy _shows_ you doesn’t he? Who taught you how useless that clit of yours is? Taught you how important your cunt was?”

“You did, Daddy,” Daryl smiled.

“And who feeds you and makes sure you don’t get sick and who shares their piss with you instead of wasting it?”

“You do, Daddy,” Daryl answered dreamily.

“Who let’s you cum? Who takes care of your bruises when you are punished. Who gives you your bath?”

“You do, Daddy,”

Negan looked at Rick. “What has Rick done for you, baby?”

Daryl looked at Rick. His memories were a blur. Most of what he had in his mind was recent history. His thoughts and dreams were always of his Daddy. But glimpses of the old days all out of order flitted past his eyes. A prison. A farm. A church. “We were never safe like I am here.” Daryl simply said. “I had to kill a lot of people. All the time.”

“Would you like to do that again?” Negan asked.

Daryl shook his head no. “Then ask our guests to leave and to please not return.”

“Do what my Daddy says,” Daryl said obediently.

Rick had tears in his eyes but Carl’s sole eye was like ice.

“Rick,” Negan said with a big sigh as he pointed at Carl. “I have to tell you. Almost made the wrong choice trying to take your kid here. Don't think I coulda broke him like this. You got a stone cold killer on your hands, my man. You two can be on your way. You can pout, you can whine, you can beg. But I can’t show you any clearer that Daryl is not interested in you or your people. Get the fuck out of my compound and get to work on the next shipment. I have a lot of ways of knowing what you are up to over there. And if wind of anything else like this pathetic rescue attempt comes my way- I go to Alexandria with Lucille and I take down another one of your men. Or women. ...Or the baby. Do I make myself perfectly clear? You have come up against me twice and you have been on your knees before me and walked away a sniveling wreck both times. Do not do this to yourself again. That’s just a little friendly advice from one leader to another. Take them away, Spencer.”

The three men left the room and Daryl kept his position with the gun aimed at the door because he wasn’t instructed otherwise.

He had paid attention to only parts of the conversation because important meetings were for the men in the room. Not for Daryl. “Daddy? Am I broken?”

“No, baby. That was all big boy talk that is too hard for you to understand. You ain’t broke. You are perfect. You can put the gun down on the bed.”

Daryl obeyed and Negan took the other guns off him and removed the belt. He tossed it all on the bed and held Daryl’s face in his hands. “I have _never_ been prouder of you. You are strong and important and smart and you knew exactly what to do for Daddy, didn’t you baby boy?”

Daryl grinned. His heart thumped hard against his chest and his clit twitched in it’s cage. He didn’t say anything. He just looked in his Daddy’s eyes and saw his purpose and his meaning and his importance. 

“Were you scared at first when I had the gun on you? It was just for show. You know Daddy doesn’t ever want to lose you, right?”

Daryl’s grin faded. “I was a little worried but I understand now, Daddy.”

“I appreciate you being honest with me. But I’m disappointed that you were worried at all,” Negan said with an embellished frown. 

“I’m so sorry, Daddy!! I’m sorry. I trust you. I-”

“I need you to understand how important you are,” Negan interrupted as he sat on the bed. “Over my knee for your punishment, darlin’. I think the burn from a good spanking will help you remember as you go back to sleep, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy. I think that’s right.” Daryl got into position, looking forward to being shown how wrong he was to doubt. 

“After every spank, I want you to say ‘I know my Daddy would never hurt me.” Negan used a bare hand and spanked Daryl for what seemed like an hour. Daryl tried to count for a while as he felt the sting and said his words. He got to sixty-seven before he lost count. His brain was in a fog, repeating words that barely had meaning anymore and feeling the red hot sting of his spanking. He felt like he was floating as he laid across his Daddy’s lap and he bet that if he was allowed, he could cum just from a spanking. His clit was swollen and desperate for release. 

Finally the spanking ended. “That’s enough, boy. Hands and knees,” Negan instructed, the words harsh, but his tone affectionate.

Daryl immediately complied. Negan stood and looked over the guns that were laid out still on the bed. He picked up Rick’s Colt Python and checked the chamber. It was fully loaded. He clicked the safety on just out of an abundance of caution and he knelt by Daryl’s head. He grabbed Daryl’s hair to lift his head to be able to look him directly in his eyes. Daryl liked the feel of his hair being pulled like that because it meant his Daddy needed his attention. “Watch me,” he instructed. Negan then took the lube and coated the barrel of the gun in it. “Do you trust me to fuck you with this gun?”

“Yes. I know my Daddy would never hurt me,” Daryl spit out the words like he was military trained to do so. Negan went behind Daryl and rubbed a hand over his bright red cheeks. He inserted the barrel into Daryl’s already eager hole and started pumping it quickly. 

“I’m so proud of how you trust me. See how good you learned your lesson from that spanking? See how good of a Daddy I am to teach you?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you so much.”

“You are my very good boy, sweetheart. You can put your head and shoulders on the floor and use your fingers to tug at your nipples until you cum, okay?”

“Oh God, Thank you Daddy!” Daryl nearly shouted and he dropped his head to the ground with a thud in his rush to get his hands on his nipples.

“Any time you are ready, little one,” Negan cooed. Daryl’s entire body was on fire. His ass cheeks burned, his cunt felt like it was being bruised a little from the hardness of the cold metal barrel of the Python. His other burns and bruises and cuts all felt like they were lighting up like a switchboard. Negan’s cum was tacky and sticky all over him and he could feel every drop of it against his flesh. Sharp pains from pinching his own nipples with as much strength as he had. He felt his clit pulsing in it’s cage and could feel the relief of the drizzle of cum that leaked out of him as he moaned in relief. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl gasped.

Negan removed the gun and stood, Daryl waiting in his position until further instruction. “I like watching you trusting me, darlin’. Daddy’s got so many more ideas for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to AbbeyJewel for the beta!! Sorry this took way longer to get out than my usual updates. Stuff and thangs had me overwhelmed the past week or so!

Daryl’s days run together. It’s hard to keep track of day or night or anything really when the only thing in his mind is the powerful need for his Daddy’s cock. The cage makes him always needy. When he’s plugged, it’s not too bad, but sometimes Daddy forgets to plug him and his cunt is so empty it hurts. He was sitting under the table cock warming his Daddy while Negan ate. He wasn’t sure if it was breakfast, lunch or dinner. Sometimes he’d be able to tell if he was fed. If it was eggs or pancakes, it was probably breakfast, but Daryl didn’t always get fed from the table so he might not find out. 

The ache in his jaw from having his Daddy’s cock in his mouth was a good distraction from the emptiness he felt in his cunt. The men were talking above him but he wasn’t absorbing a single word. He was trying to figure out how to ask his Daddy to fuck him. Daddy liked to be in charge and sometimes if Daryl would beg without being told to beg, he would be punished. He didn’t mind punishment itself. He could take the spanking or the caning or the humiliation. He just didn’t like being a bad boy. The most important thing in his whole world was to be a good boy for his Daddy. 

He felt his Daddy’s huge hand rest on the back of his head and pet him like a kitten. Daryl nearly purred at the attention and gentle affection of it. He loved all his Daddy’s touches. The soft ones like this or the ones that left marks. His Daddy slid his fingers around Daryl’s collar. Daryl liked that. It was like he was being reminded that he belonged to his Daddy. Just as he was zoning out into the feel of his Daddy’s fingers in his hair and his heavy cock resting flaccid on his tongue, Daryl felt the sting of the riding crop against his thigh. 

He slid his mouth off his Daddy and got on his hands and knees waiting for the next instruction. Negan carried the riding crop all the time now to help train Daryl so that he would know the right things to do. His Daddy always wanted to help him be a good boy. He felt the leash clip back onto his collar.

“Come on,” his Daddy said. His voice sounded gravelly like it does when he wants to put his cock in one of Daryl’s holes. Daryl always moved through the compound on his hands and knees now. That was the rule. It helped to make Daryl remember where he stood. That was a pun, his Daddy had laughed when he explained it to Daryl, but Daryl didn’t really get it. He smiled because he knew he should but most of what was on his mind was that he needed his cunt to be filled so bad. It was usually all he thought about when he wasn’t actively being fucked.

Daryl kept his head down and went where his Daddy led him. He felt the crop as it rested against his side. They went outside to the courtyard where the men sometimes had parties. It was daylight outside. The sun was warm on his bare skin but it was probably deep into fall based on the cool breeze. He guessed it was mid-day and this was his potty break. Daryl was not allowed to pee inside anymore. That was for the real men in the compound, not for what Daryl was. It was also very nice for Daryl to be able to pee this way since his punishment a few days ago. He didn’t remember how many days it was. But he had cum in his sleep and Daddy was very disappointed. He’d caned Daryl’s feet so badly that it was impossible to walk. That’s why Daryl only crawls now on his hands and knees. It’s to make him more comfortable. Standing to get up to the toilet would be hard too, so his Daddy made the new rule about peeing outside. Not only because peeing inside is for big boys only, but it would make Daryl more comfortable to not have to stand. And his Daddy always wanted what was best for him

“Go ahead and go potty, my pet,” Negan commanded. Daryl squatted and pissed through his cage. “Good boy,” he heard his Daddy say. When he was done he felt a hard swat of the crop on his balls and the pain shot through him. He knew that command meant he was to kneel up on your knees, so he obeyed. His Daddy was unzipping his fly and Daryl started to salivate. “Daddy has to piss, too. Open up and don’t miss any.” Daryl obeyed. He was very good at swallowing every drop of whatever his Daddy would give him. He earned himself a pet on the head for doing such a good job. 

“Look up at me,” his Daddy ordered, and Daryl obeyed. His eyes wide and eager to listen to whatever his Daddy had to say. “You’ve been empty all morning, haven’t you, little one?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Have you been thinking about Daddy fucking that greedy cunt of yours?”

“Yes, Daddy. I have,” Daryl whimpered and squirmed. 

“Well, Daddy wants to fuck you, you know that. But I owe a favor to Spencer from the other day. He wants to have you for a few hours to fuck your holes. I’m going to drop you off in his room for a bit while I get a few things done. All you have to do is listen and do what he says, okay? I want you to be a good boy for him, can you do that?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Daryl didn’t really like other people fucking him unless his Daddy was around. But his cunt had been so empty for so long he was at least eager to be filled even if it wasn’t from his Daddy.

Negan bent down and used his fingers to tilt Daryl’s head so he was paying very clear attention. “You do not cum for anyone but me. You will remember that won’t you?”

“Of course, Daddy. No one can make me cum but you,” Daryl said, exasperated that he would even think Daryl wouldn’t know that rule. Daryl was a good boy. 

He crawled next to his Daddy through a part of the compound that he hadn’t been familiar with. Or maybe he was and had just forgot. It all ran together. They waited at a door that Negan had knocked on. Daryl kept his eyes on the floor. He was not allowed to look anyone in the eye except for his Daddy. That was a rule. 

The door opened. “Here you go. You know the rules. I’ll be back in a couple hours,” his Daddy said to the man in the room. He felt the sharp sting of the crop on the meaty part of his ass and that meant he was to move forward, so Daryl did. He wanted to tell his Daddy goodbye and that he would miss him and that he loved him but he wasn’t given a chance to speak. 

He heard the door shut and he waited for instruction. Spencer walked around him in a circle. “I don’t know why he can’t get us some women to fuck. I mean Jesus Christ. He can do any Goddamn thing he wants and this is what he gets off on. A dirty redneck.” 

Daryl didn’t move as he was being examined. He felt Spencer spread his cheeks and look at his cunt. “Has you fucked wide open though.” He heard him walk over to a dresser and dig around. “I’m not a fag so I can’t fuck you like this but I need to get off like you would not believe. So we need to make a few modifications here. Get up on your knees.”

Daryl obeyed but kept his eyes on the floor. 

“Arms up.”

Daryl obeyed and he felt the rough but light material from something lacy slip onto him. He looked down at his torso to see a pink lace teddy. The material rubbed against his swollen nipples and Daryl actually worried for a moment about controlling himself. It might be harder not to cum than he thought; especially with having been empty for hours. 

“Lay down on your back.” Daryl did. He watched as Spencer pulled a pink lace g-string up his legs. “I don’t want to have to see this little clit of yours,” he explained.

“Knees,” Spencer said again and Daryl obeyed. Spencer put his hands in Daryl’s hair and Daryl was confused at first. That was an affection thing that was usually only something his Daddy did. When Daryl’s holes were offered to others, they just fucked him and moved on. He felt his hair being brushed and he felt violated. This was a Daddy thing. Daryl did not like it. He felt Spencer tug and jerk his hair and finally realized that he was putting Daryl’s long hair in pigtails. 

“That’s a little better,” Spencer said. “I think you’re going to like being my little whore. Might even beg your Daddy to let you come play with me again. You like to be a little bitch, don’t you?”

Daryl was nervous. He wasn’t usually supposed to talk to anyone but Daddy but this was different. Being left alone with one man like this. It hadn’t happened before. Was Daryl supposed to answer? He didn’t want to be a bad boy. 

“Don’t you?” Spencer asked again slow and hard. Daryl knew that tone of voice. He remembered being much, much younger. In a different world. A million years ago. And he knew a hit was coming. He felt Spencer's slap across his face and he saw stars for a moment.

“You are mine right now and when I ask you a question, I want an answer.”

Daryl opened his mouth and tried to find words. “I… I don’t think my Daddy likes when I talk without his permission.” That got him another hard slap. He could feel the burn of it on his face and his eye hurt. He didn’t like that someone else was marking him. His Daddy was probably going to be really mad at him. The thought of it made him sob. 

“Good, crying like the little bitch you are. Go ahead and cry for your Daddy while I fuck you. On your hands and knees so I can get to that cunt of yours,”

Daryl obeyed and even though he was desperate to be filled, he didn’t want it. He just wanted his Daddy. Had it been a couple hours yet? Or just minutes? Or a whole day? Daryl didn’t know. Time was hard to understand anymore. 

Spencer started fucking him without any warning. It went on forever. Daryl’s greedy cunt locked on to the man’s cock and it made him sick. He wished his Daddy were there. If not fucking him, at least to watch. At least to tell Daryl what to do and say so he didn’t have to guess. It took Spencer forever to cum. Daryl started to cry. He wanted to go home. He wanted his Daddy. Finally he heard the grunt of a finish and felt the throbbing cock inside him as Spencer spilled into him. 

When he was done he pushed Daryl’s chest to the ground and tugged his hips up. “Don’t spill me. Stay there till Negan comes back for you.” Daryl didn’t move a muscle. He waited like he was told as Spencer sat and read a book, putting his feet up on Daryl’s back like a footstool. There was a knock at the door but Daryl knew it wasn’t his Daddy even by the sound of the knock. He knew his Daddy that well. It was Dwight’s voice telling Spencer that he was there to pick up Negan’s cunt and return it. 

Spencer told Dwight to wait and he took out the pig tails and pulled off the pink lace teddy and panties. “Go ahead and crawl to your Daddy with me dripping out of you. Whore,” he whispered into Daryl’s ear. He opened the door and handed the leash to Dwight. “He’s a lousy lay. I wouldn’t do any favors for Negan and expect this to be a reward.” Spencer said. Dwight didn’t reply.

Daryl crawled down the hall with Spencer leaking from his cunt. He knew he wasn’t supposed to leave a mess like that. A good boy would lick it up but he wasn’t allowed to tell Dwight to stop. He crawled back to Negan’s room and when his Daddy opened the door Daryl tried as hard as he could not to cry with happiness. Negan took the leash and thanked Dwight and finally…. finally Daryl was back home where he belonged with his Daddy. He wanted anything his Daddy would give him. His cock in his mouth, in his cunt. His belt against his ass. His hands squeezing bruises into Daryl’s arms. Anything.

He felt the sharp smack of the crop and knew to get to his knees. He felt tears that were dry and sticky on his face, and his right cheek was still warm from the slap. His eyesight was blurry on that side and he wondered if he’d gotten a black eye. He kept his gaze at his Daddy’s feet.

“Look at me, Daryl.” Negan said. It was a very serious Daddy voice. And he used Daryl’s name. He did not say “baby boy” or “little one” or “darlin’”. Daryl was scared of how disappointed his Daddy would be in him. He did not do a good job. He was a bad boy.

He looked up and held his Daddy’s gaze. He did look very mad. “I’m sorry Daddy. I was a bad boy and didn’t do things right and please, please punish me and teach me how to be good again.” Daryl sobbed. He had a fleeting thought of Negan being so disgusted at the marks on his face that he didn’t want Daryl anymore and he started to hyperventilate with panic. “Please don’t throw me away Daddy. I’m so sorry.” His eyes were blurred with tears. 

“Spencer did this to you? To your face?”

Daryl nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t do a good job, Daddy. I can be better. I’ll be a good boy.”

“Stop,” Negan said firmly and Daryl stopped talking. He breathed way too fast and it made him gasp for more oxygen. “Breath slow,” Negan instructed so Daryl did as he was told and slowed down. Obey. Just obey. Obeying was easy. He had to stop thinking. Thinking was too hard. 

His Daddy swatted him with the crop along his thigh; in the place that meant hands and knees and follow. So Daryl did. He crawled down the hall by his Daddy’s side, his breaths getting harder and harder to control because they were going in the same direction as Spencer’s room. His Daddy was going to give him away. He didn’t want Daryl anymore. He was used and broken and he was going to go to Spencer. Daryl tried hard not to let the sounds of his sobbing slip out but he knew his Daddy could hear. 

They stopped at the door and Negan knocked; Daryl kept his eyes on the floor. The door opened and his Daddy sounded angry. “I told you what was allowed and what wasn’t allowed.” And then a gunshot and Spencer’s body fell in a heap in front of Daryl’s eyes. 

By the time they got back to the room, Daryl was a mess. His breathing wasn’t right. He just wanted to be close to his Daddy. Wanted his Daddy’s hands and his cock, his belt. Anything. Everything. Negan sat on the bed.

“Daryl. You need to focus on something simple so that you can breathe.” He slipped one of his boots under Daryl’s face. It had blood from Spencer on it. “Lick my boots. Concentrate on making them very clean. That will help you calm down, okay Darlin’?”

Daryl nodded and started licking, focused on the thick leather and the copper taste of blood. He watched as the dusty and bloody shoes began to shine bright black from his tongue and he was proud. He was helping his Daddy and making his shoes so shiny. He felt his Daddy pet at his head and Daryl was finally able to breathe calmly. He stopped shaking and he enjoyed the feel of praise as his Daddy petted him and whispered that he was a good boy and he was doing such a good job. 

Daryl didn’t want to stop licking his Daddy’s boots because it calmed him down to focus on them, but his Daddy told him to stop and swatted at him with the crop when Daryl was slow to obey. 

“Look at me,” Negan said. His voice was very soft. Daryl liked it. He liked all the different voices that his Daddy had. 

“Daddy is very sorry that he couldn’t trust his man to treat you right. I made a mistake today. Will you forgive me?”

Daryl blinked rapidly and tilted his head in confusion. What? It wasn’t his Daddy’s fault. Daryl was a bad boy. He made Spencer angry and that’s what happened. “Daddy, no.” Daryl said meekly. “It’s not your fault. I was a bad boy!” he said adamantly. Negan smiled at him affectionately. He didn’t say anything back so Daryl continued. “Please, Daddy. Punish me so I don’t do a bad job again. Teach me how to be better for you.” 

Negan put a hand softly on the side of his face that was hurt. “You want to be so good for me, Daryl. And Daddy wants to reward you for that. Climb up on the bed for me okay?”

Daryl obeyed. He wanted to be close to his Daddy. He was so excited to be invited onto the bed. Maybe he would even get to sleep with his Daddy. Sometimes that was allowed if Daryl was really very good. 

Negan got the biggest vibrator and the key to Daryl’s cock cage. He sat on the bed and leaned back on the headboard and guided Daryl to lie against him, Daryl’s back against his Daddy’s broad chest. It was the most at peace he’d felt in as long as he could remember; being in his Daddy’s arms. He watched as his Daddy unlocked his cock cage and took it off. 

“You were in a very tough position today and you did such a good job. Daddy wants you to cum. Not just a dribble, but a real cum for Daddy, okay?”

Daryl nodded. “Now you know there’s no touching your little clit, but Daddy will get you off the way you like best, okay? Fucking your cunt and tugging at your titties. Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answered. He felt dreamlike already with the warmth of his Daddy behind him. He watched his little clit grow hard and long as his Daddy put the vibrator in his hole and turned it on. He took Daryl’s hand and put it on the base of the toy. 

“I want to watch you fuck yourself. Go on,” he urged and as Daryl fucked his hole for his Daddy he felt his Daddy tug and twist at his nipples, felt his breath against his cheek. 

“That’s it baby. Daddy wants you to cum on yourself. Daddy likes you to be all dirty and sticky.” He squeezed Daryl’s nipples without any restraint and Daryl got the right angle with the vibrator to hit the spot in his cunt that always felt the best. He watched his hard cock twitch and felt the explosion that started inside his cunt and it tingled even more by Negan’s squeezes to his sore, swollen nipples and Daryl came, spurts of white shooting out of his clit onto his own chest. He heard himself growling with pleasure.

“Good boy, look at you. Cumming like a big boy. Now rub it all in with your hands.”

Daryl obeyed, his hands and chest now sticky with his own cum. He left the vibrator in and on but his Daddy reached down and removed it. “I think that’s enough,” he said softly. He pushed Daryl forward and slid out from behind him. 

“I know you like to swallow Daddy’s cum, especially since you didn’t eat much today, but Daddy needs to put himself on you so badly right now, okay?” he asked as he stroked his own cock and held Daryl’s face with his other hand. 

“Yes, Daddy. I want you on me, too,” Daryl answered and that’s all it took for his Daddy to cum all over his face and in his hair. His eyes were squeezed shut and he felt his Daddy very gently rubbing his cum into the marks that were left on his face and his eye. He rubbed the cum into both of Daryl’s eyes. “This will help you sleep, baby. Keep your eyes shut and don’t think about anything but me, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Would you like to sleep in the big bed with me tonight?”

Daryl nodded. “Yes, Daddy. I missed you today and wanted to be with you so bad.”

“Daddy will take care of you, baby. You are mine. You belong to Daddy always.”

And Daryl fell asleep in his Daddy’s arms, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so technically- I could probably end this here. And I think I put in a crap-ton of kink in the Wicked series and not sure if it needs any more. So how about a vote? Let me know your thoughts! What should I do?
> 
> A.- This was great, but it seems like a good please to end. Please think up some new kinky Rickyl story and start posting that.
> 
> B.- NOOOOoo!!! Don't stop! Write more of this Negaryl series.
> 
> (Whichever option you chose- send ideas! I need some inspiration!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- I am SOOOO Sorry that it took me so long to put something together here. 
> 
> Shout out to AbbeyJewel for beta'ing! (Abbey- Please note that I spelled something correct above!) ;)

When Daryl woke, still in his Daddy’s arms, he couldn’t open his eyes. He remembered that his Daddy had cum on his face and rubbed it in and now his eyelids were stuck. He liked that feeling because it was what his Daddy wanted. He felt his Daddy’s warm body against him, felt the rise and fall of his chest. He wondered if he was allowed to warm his Daddy’s cock for him. If he did it and it wasn’t okay, it wouldn’t be a terrible punishment. Just some spankings, so Daryl decided it was worth it. He wanted his Daddy’s cock against his tongue so badly. 

He squirmed and felt his way down and wrapped his mouth around his Daddy’s soft dick. After a few moments he felt his Daddy’s hand on his head and suddenly his Daddy was pissing. Daryl swallowed it greedily. He hadn’t eaten much lately and was very hungry.

“That’s a good boy,” Negan said groggily. “I know you must be hungry. We should get you something in your belly, shouldn’t we?”

When his Daddy was done pissing, Daryl said “If you think I should eat, Daddy.”

“Are your eyes stuck shut from my cum, sweetheart?” 

Daryl nodded. Then he heard his daddy rummaging for something on the nightstand and felt the swat of the riding crop against his hip. “Words, baby. You know Daddy prefers words.”

“Yes, Daddy. My eyes are hard to open. I don’t think I can.”

He felt his hair being petted. “I think maybe we’ll go ahead and keep you like that today. I don’t want you to accidentally see a mirror and see the bruise that Spencer gave you. I want to protect you from that.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

His Daddy climbed out of bed and hooked the leash onto Daryl’s collar. “On your hands and knees and stay close. You can trust me not to let you bump into anything.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Daryl answered. They left the room after his Daddy had dressed. Daryl crawled next to him, the feel of his collar tugged him close from his leash, his eyes glued shut with cum, and the crop resting against his side to help guide him. He could tell they were on their way to the cafeteria and he was excited that he would be able to eat some food. He didn’t like when his belly growled. He always worried that it would make his Daddy sad.

When the walked in, Daryl could hear a lot of noise. Most of the men in the compound were in there and he heard trays of food being placed on tables and the sound of silverware scraping against plates.

“Everyone, when you’re done eating, leave your tray on the table. Daryl is going to help us clean up today. Also- as you walk out I want everyone to stop by my chair to help me feed him. You want to fuck his mouth and cum, that’s fine, if you don’t, you can piss in his mouth. But I want each one of you to fill his belly with something. Understood?”

Daryl heard a lot of agreement in the room. Some more excited than others. Daryl was so eager to take whatever he could get. His Daddy leaned down to his ear and whispered. “I brought you a dildo baby. It’s suction cupped to the floor right here, you just keep fucking on it while you get fed okay. I know you’d like that.” His Daddy helped line up his hips and helped Daryl to sink onto the dildo to be filled. “Up and down now, darlin’,” Negan ordered and Daryl did as he was told. 

It only took a few minutes for the first of the men to come to him. Since his eyes were stuck shut he had no idea how many there would be. The first man chose to piss and Daryl swallowed it gratefully as he rocked on his dildo. His Daddy hadn’t caged his clit this morning but Daryl was very good at staying limp like his Daddy liked. He wasn’t meant to be hard and cumming unless it was a special occasion. 

Before long, he could hear that the men were in a line, waiting their turn. Several held onto his head and fucked his mouth until they came and little by little, Daryl’s belly got some sustenance. Several men asked permission to piss and cum and Daryl was glad that his Daddy allowed it. His thighs were sore from rocking on the dildo like he had been instructed. His belly was getting a little satisfaction from his liquid breakfast but he wished he could have some of the food he smelled. Eggs. Sausage. 

Finally the room had grown quiet and the last man came down his throat and walked away with a “Thanks, boss,” to Negan and no words at all to Daryl. None of them spoke to Daryl. That wasn’t ever really necessary. 

Negan petted at Daryl’s hair. “Off the dildo, sweetheart. I know you are still hungry so you can clean off the plates for me.” 

Daryl heard the sound of one of the trays being placed on the floor. He couldn’t see what was on it. It smelled like eggs. Maybe ketchup too.

Negan pulled handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed Daryl’s wrists behind his back. “Just use your mouth. Lick the plate clean for me. Then we’ll move on to the next.”

Daryl did as instructed. Most of the plates were practically empty already. Just syrup left or some crumples of egg or the crust of toast. But whatever Daryl could get, he was grateful for. 

After a while, his Daddy put down another tray. “This is the last one, darlin’. Dig in.” Daryl licked at the plate and was pleased to find that it was almost a full helping of cold scrambled eggs. As he ate he heard his Daddy’s zipper and felt him piss over Daryl’s hair, some of it dripping into his food and onto the floor. He continued to eat like a good boy. He understood why his Daddy had to mark him so much. His eyes shut with cum, still covered in cum elsewhere from the night before, now his hair soaking of his Daddy’s piss. He had to mark Daryl to make up for the bruised eye that Spencer gave him, so Daryl understood and was happy his Daddy wanted to take that bad mark away.

“Lick up the piss off the floor,” his Daddy instructed. And Daryl obeyed because Daryl always obeyed. 

“Good boy. You helped clean up the cafeteria today. You are so helpful to Daddy.”

“Thank you for letting me help you, Daddy. I tried to do a good job,” Daryl answered.

“You did, baby,” his Daddy said as he got down on the floor with Daryl. That made Daryl nervous because that usually meant a serious talk.

“Baby, it hurts me so bad to see this mark on your face. It will take a few days for it to heal-”

“Daddy, nooo!!!” Daryl cried. He was going to leave Daryl all alone until he was healed. “Don’t leave me, Daddy, please. I’ll hide my face. I won’t make you look at me. You can just have my holes. You can-”

Daryl stopped talking when he felt the sharp slap of the crop directly against his flaccid cock. He whimpered at the pain. 

“Don’t make me feel worse than I already do,” his Daddy said firmly. “Your belly should be plenty full now for a few days while you heal. I’m going to chain you up in the courtyard behind my suite. It’s a private yard. No one else can get to you. I will mark you first before I put you out so you can feel me, okay? And you can wait for me like a good patient boy. I will stuff you with the largest dildo we have, the huge one with the knot on it. I know it hurts but that will help you keep your mind off the time and the sadness you will feel being alone. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl sobbed.

Negan stood and tugged at the leash, guiding Daryl along side him with the crop. They got back to his Daddy’s room and the sliding door to the private courtyard opened and Daryl was led out. It had gotten colder and there was a drizzle of rain. 

“You are already pretty wide open from earlier so you stay still and be good while I fill you with this knot. You have about four feet you can move around from where I’ll have you chained. Daryl nodded then felt the sharp sting of the crop against his clit. “Words, Daryl.” 

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.” He stayed as still as he could as his Daddy tried to shove the huge dildo into his ass. He had to stop several times and add more lube and yell at Daryl to relax but finally it was in. Daryl wasn’t sure if he’d be able to move at all the entire time he was there. His hole was so filled it was painful. 

“What do you say, baby? Daddy could have left you out here empty.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl said quietly. 

“I know you hate it when I waste my piss, so I will come out and mark you with my piss, but I can’t look at that bruise on your face any longer so no drinking it, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

“I promised to mark you so you’d have me with you. Are you ready for my marks?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please. I want your marks. Not his. I want his to go away.”

“Me too, baby boy. Now get up on your knees.”

Daryl obeyed, eyes still sticky shut. He heard the swish of the crop and felt it against his balls. Then again against his clit. It continued until Daryl lost count. The pain between that and his stretched ass was so overpowering he barely had a single thought in his head. A few of Negan’s swats landed on his nipples, then he went back to his balls and then clit. Daryl knew he must be purple and blue already and despite the pain, the thought of that made him smile. Those were Daddy’s colors on him. And soon Spencer would be all gone. 

“I’ll be back out when I have to piss. There’s a bowl here for you.” Negan tapped it so Daryl could tell where it was without his sight. “If you have to pee, you pee in that bowl and then you’ll have something to keep you hydrated while you are out here. You be good for me. Make me proud.”

“I will, Daddy. I miss you already.”

“I know you do sweetheart.” and then Daryl heard the sound of the sliding door closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but at least it's something, right!? LOL!
> 
> Not sure if any of you read Socially Acceptable, but one of my readers, Kate, commented to me with a wonderful idea for a sequel there so I may move over to start working on that.


End file.
